Feud of the Bands
by Ria Lee
Summary: When the bubbly and cheerful singer meets the disowned son of their rival company as the vocalist of a matinee band,it will not be the same anymore. Meet Mikan as she lives her life while being torn between love and family. /UNDER EXTREME REVISION
1. Chapter 1: Ceasefire

Author's Note: After a long hiatus, I finally **re-edited** this stuff right here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way. The songs used here and the characters do not belong to me.

Songs used: (it is best if you listen to the song while you read this)

_Time for Miracles – Adam Lambert_

_Ignorance – Paramore_

_Superhuman – Chris Brown and Keri Hilson_

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Feud of the Bands**

-_Ria Lee_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"_I musn't fall in-love with my enemy, but I can't help it."_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

His family was one of famous upbringing. It was an upbringing of famous hotels, restaurants, a clothing line, and everything else that could be owned. His father was the 12th heir to the world-renowned Hyuuga Corporation, a company famous for its exportation and importation of Japanese goods worldwide. He was supposed to be the 13th heir to the corporation, but instead, he followed his dream of being a famous singer, much to his father's chagrin. Today, news still says he was disowned by the Hyuuga clan for being "rebellious". Rumors spread like wildfire, telling the world he would soon be in a band, with three other men, all of whom were either drop-outs or outcasts scorned by society. Still, they were well-loved by their fans, some of whom worshiped the ground they walked on. The fans were eager for every concert to occur, and followed them across the world, getting carried away with every concert. Why? Simply because they are the _Crimson Storm_, the band known for the famous 'Cyclone', an event held during their every concert.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

She was a famous artist in her time, her brave solo career made every girl jealous. She had the great 'sunny-smile' that won many people to her side. She was known for her self-written songs, and it was an astounding wonder that she wouldn't rely on composers to make her songs. Her answer when interrogated: _Because I can't feel the emotion if it wasn't me improvising a bit or making it myself_. She was rich, filthy rich at that, but she doesn't rely on her family for financial support because she had her own job. Her family owned various boutiques and other store lines, their total money equaling to that of the Hyuugas. They are sworn rivals, and up to this point, the feud never ended.

In frank fact, it just commenced.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"How sure are you, Mari?" Azumi Yuka, Mikan's mother, hissed angrily one morning. They were located inside the mansion's patio, where they were sipping tea. Mari Hounda nodded her head in a silent response as she took a sip of her tea. Yuka's amber orbs narrowed suspiciously at the young maiden before her.

"How can you say that this is for the benefit of my daughter and the company?" she asked again, eyes unwavering with a small shine of doubt. With a sigh, Mari put down her cup and faced the almost erupting woman before her.

"Madame, how can you not trust on me? I have been working with you for a good five years, and I know I have never wronged you. I promise, this charity work will be perfect," she said happily.

"Not with Hyuuga Corporation and their band around," she muttered. Mari was taken aback and thought for a bit.

"No, madame, the Crimson Storm is not their band, they disowned their only son, remember?" she said, and it was Yuka's time to ponder.

"Okay, but if anything goes wrong, you're fired."

"Certainly madame."

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"Hontou-nii?" the cheerful brunette exclaimed in happiness as she was greeted by her mother with a good—for her—news.

"Yes, and you will be performing alongside the disowned son of the Hyuuga Corporation, with his band," Yuka informed her daughter sadly, but the brunette did not budge, she was so far in her cloud nine that she never considered coming back on earth.

"It's okay mom—WHAT?"

"I thought you would never listen to me, especially when you were so happy that you did not even listen," her mom explained carefully about the plan, leaving Mikan to nod every few minutes in apprehension.

"Do you think you can do this?" her mother asked after all the explanation. She only nodded in reply as she fiddled with her mobile phone, ready to contact Hotaru any minute from now.

"Okay then, good luck dear," she kissed her daughter's temple and with that, she left.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"Good evening people!" the mesmerizing voice of the DJ boomed through the speakers of the vast astrodome. People cheered like they were posessed as they jumped up and down. The DJ's voice boomed again, this time, introducing a boy band, Silver Crater.

Mikan was kept fidgeting, leaving it up to Hotaru to hit her with the baka gun more then twenty times just to work on her hair.

"If you get all fidgety again I swear you won't be able to perform tonight," she threatened as she assisted Mikan on a sleeved fitting shirt with a sign, 'Back Off, this GUY is MINE' in pure black and white print and a short black and white polka-dotted skirt, with a pair of long black boots with fishnet stockings underneath. Mikan had insisted on jeans until Hotaru silently shot her once again, making her meekly shut up.

"Sakura-sama, you're on in five minutes," the assistant told them and Mikan straightened herself, remembering the lines and cues.

At the same time…

"Natsume, I heard there will be a girl performing with us, and damn! She's hot!" Koko, the drummer, exclaimed. All other members—Ruka and Kitsuneme—looked expectantly at Natsume. He could only nod at them, since he was dead busy tuning his guitar.

"What's her name?" Ruka asked, amusement etched in every contour of his chiseled features. Natsume looked up, his ice-cold stare going against Ruka's soft ones. The raven raised an eyebrow, daring Ruka to back down, but Ruka's stare was unwavering.

"Sakura. Mikan Sakura," he stated, spitting the word Sakura with drops of venom. Three sets of eyebrows shot up like fireworks as they deciphered on the name itself.

"Sakura, huh," Ruka said, his intrigue replaced by amusement. Koko snickered and Kitsuneme suppressed a chuckle. Natsume glared at them.

"Don't push it, you idiots," he said and with that, they readied their instruments.

"Let's all welcome, _The_ Crimson Storm!" the voice boomed and every sane people present inside the big dome shouted with as much enthusiasm as a victorious army.

"Good evening everyone," Natsume announced with his bored voice as they checked the microphone and all that.

"We are going to play our single, _Time for Miracles_" and the volume quickly increased.

**(Natsume)**_It's late at night and I can't sleep  
Missing you just runs too deep  
Oh I can't breathe thinking of your smile  
_**(Ruka)**_Every kiss I can't forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see  
_**(Natsume)**_Cause I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying_

**(Natsume and Ruka)**_Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
_**(Natsume)**_Cause I ain't giving up on love  
_**(Natsume and Ruka)**_You know that_

_Maybe it's time for miracles  
_**(Natsume)**_Cause I ain't giving up on love  
_**(Ruka)**_No I ain't giving up on us_

**(Natsume)**_I just want to be with you  
Cuz living is so hard to do  
When all I know is trapped inside your eyes_

**(Ruka)**_The future I cannot forget  
This aching heart ain't broken yet  
Oh God I wish I could make you see_

**(Natsume)**_Cuz I know this flame isn't dying  
So nothing can stop me from trying_

**(Natsume and Ruka)**_Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
_**(Natsume)**_Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
_**(Natsume and Ruka)**_You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
_**(Natsume)**_Cause I ain't giving up on love  
_**(Ruka)**_No I ain't giving up on us_

**(Natsume)**_Baby can you feel it coming  
You know I can hear it, hear it in your soul  
Baby when you feel me feeling you  
You know it's time..._

**(Ruka)**_Baby you know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
Cuz I ain't giving up on love_

**(Natsume and Ruka)**_You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
_**(Natsume)**_Cuz I ain't giving up on love  
_**(Natsume and Ruka)**_You know that  
Maybe it's time for miracles  
_**(Ruka)**_Cuz I ain't, I ain't giving up on love_

**(Natsume and Ruka)**_No I ain't giving up on us  
_**(Ruka)**_I ain't giving up, no  
_**(Natsume)**_Oh I ain't giving up on us_

People screaming were heard throughout the entirety of the song, deafening those backstage. They all bowed and left the stage, without casting a second look. Mikan, on the other hand, was really amazed that she was left dumbstruck.

"So these is the guy I am going to duet with. They're good," she unconsciously thought out loud, and a voice answered.

"Yes we are, youjo, and we are going to see you perform now," a male masculine voice whispered and pushed her to the stage.

"Wha-" but she was cut off when the DJ's voice ricocheted off the walls of the dome.

"Please help me welcome, the sunny smile of _the_Mikan Sakura!" and more screaming fanboys with fangirls mixed into one were heard.

"Konbanwa, minna-sama!" she shouted through the microphone. People cheered wildly.

"This is my new single, which is in my album _Riot at the Disco!_, out in the markets nationwide!_"_more people shouted, expressing their support for the cheery brunette.

"Ladies and gentlemen, _Ignorance_!" she shouted and the lights went off. People shouted, and the beat started.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

Cheers were heard throughout the stadium as the brunette panted as though she was in a marathon and waved at the audience goodbye before the curtain ate her presence.

Backstage, the men were undeniably amazed by the girl's performance. They cannot comprehend the fact that a petite lady like her can sing a powerful song like that.

"Thanks Hotaru," they could hear a soft voice nearby, and they turned together only to see **her**, the only source of their dumbstruck amazement.

"Prepare for your next song, baka," the stoic girl said and they made their way to their room.

"I think we better prepare too," Ruka said, breaking their reverie.

"And now, for the final performance of the night, of the _cyclone_, please let me welcome, Crimson Storm **with**Mikan Sakura!" the DJ boomed and people of all ages shouted at the top of their lungs. The black background was swept away as an adorable spotlight tinted with peach focused on the brunette while a crimson spotlight focused itself on the raven-haired lad.

"Hello once again minna! We are going to sing, _Superhuman_," she said, and the piano-like beat started.

**(Natsume)**_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat, On my knees_

**(Mikan)**_But that's the moment you came to me  
You don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible  
I see through the me I used to be_

**(Natsume)**_You changed my whole life  
_**(Mikan)**_Don't know what you're doing  
to me with your love_

**(Natsume)**_I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
A super human heart beats in me  
_**(Natsume and Mikan)**_Nothing can stop me here with you_

**(Natsume and Mikan)**_Super human  
_**(Mikan)**_I feel so superhuman  
_**(Natsume)**_Super human  
_**(Mikan)**_I feel so superhuman  
Strong  
Since I've been flying and writing the wrongs  
Feels almost like I've had it all along  
I can see tomorrow_

**(Mikan)**_Well every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
how love can set me free_

**(Natsume)**_You changed my whole life (life)  
_**(Natsume and Mikan)**_Don't know what you're doing  
to me with your love (uh-huh)_

_I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me  
_**(Natsume)**_A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you_

**(Natsume and Mikan)**_Super human  
_**(Mikan)**_I feel so superhuman  
_**(Natsume)**_Super human  
_**(Mikan)**_I feel so superhuman_

**(Natsume)**_It's not a bird, not a plane  
_**(Natsume and Mikan)**_It's my heart and it's going, gone away  
_**(Natsume)**_My only weakness is you  
Only reason is you  
Every minute with you  
I can feel like I can do anything  
_**(Natsume and Mikan)**_I'm Going going, gone away love_

_You changed my whole life (oh uh)  
Don't know what you're doing  
to me with your love  
(to me with your love)_

_I'm feeling all super human, you did this to me, yeah  
_**(Natsume)**_A super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you_

**(Natsume)**_SUPER HUMAN  
SUPER HUMAN_

A round of overwhelmed applause and shouts were heard as they made their exit. Natsume was quiet amazed on how her voice matched perfectly with his.

"You did great," she said, pulling him away from his musings. He looked at her.

"You're not half-bad yourself," he said.

Their mutual ceasefire was nothing compared to the feud between the two families, but it was a start.

**End of chapter.**

A/N: LMAO, I edited this again, and changed some names for accuracy. :)) Now you can strangle me all you want with all the criticisms. :) I'm always willing to accept anything just as long as it won't be sidetracked. :D Go on and review, yeah? Thanks a bunch. Constructive criticisms, flames, or just plain loving will be much accepted. Love you guys, stay cool. :)

Re-edited: Apr 29, 2011 / 12:15 AM


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Good Memory

Author's Note: After a long hiatus, I finally **re-edited** this stuff right here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way. The songs used here and the characters do not belong to me.

Songs used: (it is best if you listen to the song while you read this)

**Crimson Storm**

_Dashboard Confessional – Hands Down_

_Goo Goo Dolls – I'll Be_

_Nickelback – How You Remind Me_

**Mikan**

_Paramore – Decoy_

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Feud of the Bands**

-_Ria Lee_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"_I musn't fall in-love with my enemy, but I can't help it."_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

Mikan Sakura woke up, feeling too happy to start a new day. It was already fall, and their last performance with the Crimson Storm was already months ago. Their brief talk with the former heir of the Hyuuga Corp. was enough to make her mother go furious. And today was no exception.

"If you talk to that black sheep, I swear you will not have your next concert again! Is that understood?" her mother angrily said. She just nodded her head in comprehension as she chose which dress to wear.

"Sakura-sama, Nogi-sama is here," Aya, the youngest servant knocked on the door three times and announced. Yuka—Mikan's mother—stood up and glanced at her daughter—as if to say that she will be expecting something from her—and walked away. Mikan sighed in frustration as Aya helped her wear a short black halter dress with a big black ribbon tied just below the midrib.

"Who is this Nogi-sama?" Mikan asked as she twirled around in front of her personalized mirror and grinned like a Cheshire cat as Aya pinned a tiara on her messy bun.

"Nogi-sama is the president of Nogi Photography and Designs Corporation. He also has a very handsome son!" Aya exclaimed dreamily as she applied a faint blush on Mikan's cheeks and a faint eyeshadow.

"Wow, Aya-chan! I never knew you have such good taste! Good for you!" Mikan exclaimed and grinned at Aya as she reciprocated the happiness that emanated from the brunette.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"...and the song occupying the 1st spot is none other than the Crimson Storm's How You Remind Me! This song placed third in the oricon, just before Mikan Sakura's My Heart!" the VJ's gifted voice boomed, and the music video of Natsume's band started.

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'  
Tired of livin' like a blind man  
I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin'  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no_

_It's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
It must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have damn near killed you_

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no_

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me_

Mikan's head popped out of the bathroom when she heard the song and got out of it to stare at Natsume's stoic expression from the flat screen.

_This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
For handing you a heart worth breakin'  
I've been wrong, I've been down  
To the bottom of every bottle  
Despite words in my head  
Scream "Are we having fun yet?"  
Yet?, Yet?, Yet?, no no_

"Why is his voice too mesmerizing for its own good?" she marveled, and a second after, jolted back to her senses and shook her head furiously.

"I cannot think about him! Mama said not to!" and she turned off the television to change for her concert later that night—the Annual Fall Festival—which invites all performers from every genre to perform while a mini-market is made nearby.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"Sakura-sama! You're up in two minutes!" the chubby woman said and Mikan stood up from her seat and made a peace sign in front of the mirror. She dusted her short black dress with pleats at the hem and laces (the style is a bit emo-ish) and twirled on last time as she opened the door.

The crowd chanted her name as she showed herself, her dyed black hair in a bun with her long side swept bangs. She waved cheerfully and greeted them while the beat of her song started.

"Happy Fall minna!"

_Close your eyes and make believe; This is where you want to be  
Forgetting all the memories; Try to forget love cause love's forgotten me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late; Pretty soon you won't remember a thing  
And I'll be distant, the stars reminiscing  
Your heart's been wasted on me_

The crowd jumped and screamed with her as she made a graceful head bang.

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy  
My little decoy_

_Live your life inside a dream  
Time is changing everything  
Forgetting all the memories  
And I'm forced into you just cause you're into me  
Well hey, hey baby, it's never too late  
When I'm gone you won't remember a thing  
But I can't stay and you know I won't wait  
I was gone from the very first day_

_You've never been so used as I'm using you, abusing you  
My little decoy  
Don't look so blue, you should've seen right through  
I'm using you, my little decoy_

_Oh, oh.  
I'm not sorry at all  
(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)  
I won't be sorry at all  
(not sorry at all, not sorry. no.)  
I'd do it over again_

"Minna-san! Sing with me!" she yelled and jumped with them.

_Don't look so blue, my little decoy  
You should've seen right through, my little decoy  
You've never been so used, my little decoy  
And so I'm using you, my little decoy_

Die-hard fans from every corner chanted her name with a rhythm she cannot comprehend. She closed her eyes and felt the overwhelming pleasure that ran through her veins. How she loved the feeling.

Backstage, four dumbstruck guys stared wide-eyed at the cheery brunette before them. Two were wondering why she can do such a throat-breaking song, while the other two were just too mesmerized for their own good—which maybe the reason why they _almost_forgot that they were going to sing next to her.

"That was too cool!" two girls cooed at the same time the now-black-haired Mikan rushed backstage. She hugged them both and they happily went inside Mikan's room, which left the four guys to wonder who they are, especially Koko and Kitsuneme.

"Don't slack off, we're performing next," Natsume demanded and they got their instruments ready and walked upstage.

The crowd chanted their name as strong as what they did to Mikan as Natsume grabbed the microphone harshly and announced in a bored voice.

"You better shut up as you listen before I cut that tongue of yours," and then the acoustic intro of the song started as people—not minding his harsh words—screamed in glee.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath.  
And emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth.  
Tell me that we belong together,  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above._

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed.  
You're my survival, you're my living proof.  
My love is alive - not dead.  
Tell me that we belong together.  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated,  
I'll hang from your lips,  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_

_And I've dropped out, I've burned up, I've fought my way back from the dead.  
I've tuned in, turned on, remembered the things that you said_

Natsume pointed the microphone towards the crowd as he silently demanded them to sing the next part.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your..._

Natsume retrieved the microphone and sang with them.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,  
I'll be love's suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older,  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life._

_The greatest fan of your life.  
...greatest fan of your life._

And with the last strum of his guitar, Natsume watched the crowd chant their names with hidden happiness. Ruka smiled and waved at them while Koko and Kitsuneme grinned. Natsume hushed them all and put the microphone to his mouth.

"For the cyclone," he started as people shouted much more. More hushing came and once the crowd stopped, he continued.

"Will be Hands Down, and will be sang by Ruka," he finished and the audience chanted Ruka's name so loud. They always wanted Ruka to sing independently, for he has a very pleasant voice, a complete opposite to Natsume's husky ones. They also wanted Natsume's voice though, they just wanted Ruka to shine in his own way.

"Konbanwa minna," Ruka finally got hold of the microphone as people shouted loudly. He and Natsume exchanged places—now, Natsume has the bass and he has the guitar.

"I hope you like this song, and enjoy your shopping. Happy Fall!" he exclaimed, and the metallic beat began.

_Breathe in for luck,  
breathe in so deep,  
this air is blessed,  
you share with me.  
This night is wild,  
so calm and dull,  
these hearts they race,  
from self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
as they graze mine,  
we're doing fine,  
we're doing nothing at all._

_My hopes are so high,  
that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me,  
so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury,  
or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer._

_The words are hushed lets not get busted;  
just lay entwined here, undiscovered.  
Safe in here from all the stupid questions.  
"hey did you get some?"  
Man, that is so dumb.  
Stay quiet, stay near, stay close they can't hear...  
so we can get some._

"Sing with me!" he said and strummed the guitar as he pointed the microphone to the crowd.

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me.  
So won't you kill me, so I die happy.  
My heart is yours to fill or burst,  
to break or bury, or wear as jewelery,  
which ever you prefer._

Ruka got the microphone back from his grasp, and strummed while he sang at the same time

_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember,  
I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,  
the dim of the soft lights,  
the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers  
and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late  
and this walk that we shared together.  
The streets were wet  
and the gate was locked so I jumped it,  
and I let you in.  
And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist  
and you kissed me like you meant it.  
And I knew that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it,  
and I knew,  
that you meant it,  
that you meant it._

People shouted too much that I personally am afraid they might lose their voice or break their voice box or something.

"That signals the end of the concert, please enjoy your shopping minna! The performers also have their own stalls where they sign autographs and sell their collectibles, please also visit those!" the chubby woman exclaimed with a high voice as people dispersed from every direction to buy stuffs from the night market. Another recorded song shared by Mikan and the Crimson Storm was played.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"Sakura Mikan! We will have a talk!" Azumi Yuka's voice boomed through the empty corridors of their mansion one early morning as Mikan bolted upright—her hair back to normal, might I add. It was the day after their fall concert and Mikan suffered a great deal of sleepiness. She tried to get back to sleep when the oak door of her room slammed to the concrete, almost breaking it in the process. And then, there came the nightmare of Mikan's life, which is her own mother, Yuka.

"What?" she asked, her voice still sore from sleep. Yuka's vein twitched as she erupted like a million small volcanoes right in front of her daughter.

"Don't 'what?' me you _dirty little piece of idiotic germ_! How can you dye your hair black without my consent? And yesterday, your cousins visited you backstage—yes, and don't snob at me like that—and told me that you talked to that black sheep right after the concert—don't act innocent, young lady—and even went into that room of theirs! How could you betray our company?" Hanoe shrieked so loud as Mikan registered every word to her naïve mind...and then...and...and...then...

"What?"

"Ugh! You are really pissing me off young lady! Now tell me, why were you talking to that...that...outcast?" Yuka frantically asked, which left Mikan to remember all the things that happened yesterday.

_Mikan tried her very best to snob Natsume during the duration of the concert, but fate seems to be at work._

"_Are you avoiding me? Polkadots?" his husky voice broke her out of her peaceful..._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY? YOU PERVERTED...PERVERTED..." okay...make it not so peaceful reverie._

"_Perverted...?" he trailed off._

"_PERVERTED...EGGHEAD!" she shouted at his face._

"_I am a WHAT?" he exclaimed suddenly. (That's an OOC Nat-chan for you)_

"_I can't believe it! You! You idiotic fox just peeked on me and now you shout at me?" she yelled at him and waved her fists._

"_What about me? I thought it was enough that you called me an egghead—whatever that is—but no, you just have to shower me with your dirty saliva and have a storm of your tooth decay on me," he boringly said as Mikan's eye twitched angrily and erupted._

"_I DON'T HAVE A TOOTH DECAY!" she shouted angrily at him._

"_Whatever," and he stalked off._

"_Don't whatever me you little piece of..."_

"_Of?" he asked while his back was to her._

"_PERVERTED ANIMAL!" she shrieked._

"_Ugly,"_

"_Conceited!"_

"_Emo,"_

"_I AM NOT EMO!"_

"_Vain,"_

"_Narcissistic!"_

"_Polka-dotted panties girl,"_

"_Idiot!"_

"_Noisy,"_

"_Egotistical jerk!"_

"_Out of tune,"_

"_Self-centered moron!"_

"_Isn't it the same with egotistical?"_

"_It's not! Why do you care anyway?"_

"_You lose,"_

"_What?"_

"_You repeated a word, you lose,"_

"_We never had an agreement!"_

"_Yes we did,"_

"_No we didn't!"_

"_Yes,"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes,"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes,"_

"_No!"_

"_..."_

"_I won't lose to some idiotic germ, Natsume Hyuuga!"_

"_Speak for yourself, lazy bumhead,"_

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

"_You're wasting my time, now go,"_

"_Why should I go? This is my place you moron!"_

_What she haven't noticed is that they were already inside the__**Crimson Storm**__'s room, and the three occupants are already eavesdropping._

"_Now. Go."_

"_I won't lose to some idiotic germ, Natsume Hyuuga!"_

"_I've had a better comeback from a candy wrapper. And besides..."_

"_What?"_

"_You already mentioned that twice,"_

"_..."_

"_YOU ARE REALLY MAKING ME SOOOOOOO MAD, HYUUGA~!"_

"_Whatever,"_

"_AHHHHHHHH!"_

I guess it was not a very good memory at all.

"Fine, I'll let you sleep for four more hours since it's still 5AM, but you will meet me at your father's study after that, do you understand?" Yuka snapped.

And Mikan just had to nod at that. She was not going to disobey her mom.

Yet.

**End of Chapter.**

A/N: Now, you may hit me with anything virtual that you know. :)) Anyway, thanks so much for keeping up with me after all those times that I popped in and out of this world. What'ya think? Is it bad or what? I'm just recovering from a serious case of writer's block, so you can always criticize me all you want and that'd make me really happy. :) Go on and review, yeah? Thanks a bunch. Constructive criticisms, flames, or just plain loving will be much accepted. Love you guys, stay cool. :)

Re-edited: Apr 29, 2011 / 12:29 AM


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom in Love

Author's Note: After a long hiatus, I finally **re-edited** this stuff right here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way. The songs used here and the characters do not belong to me.

These songs below **will work best if you listen to them while the lyrics appear in you monitors**: (in order of appearance)

_Linkin Park – Somewhere I Belong_

_Paramore – Fences_

_Thelma Aoyama feat. SOL (Taeyang) – Fall In Love_

Will probably be revised depending on the number of reviews and everyone's suggestions.

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Feud of the Bands**

-_Ria Lee_

_dedicated to_**-yOur bEauTifuL mesS-**

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

"_I musn't fall in-love with my enemy, but I can't help it."_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"_Whatever you do, Mikan Sakura, you need to let me be aware of it. You_must _seek my permission in every way possible, and, you will marry the heir of our sister company someday. Do I make myself clear?"_

"_Y-Yes...mom,"_

"_Very good,"_

**RING!**

Mikan bolted upright. She just had one of the strangest and craziest recurring dream of her life. Well, maybe it was from her memory, she wasn't really sure. All she remembered was her mother carefully instructing her nonstop about letting her _be aware_ of everything that was happening to her life. Not that she'll ever be reminded again.

Why would her mom be so nosy? I mean, she's been followed all day by surveillance cameras, paparazzi, news reporters, and did I mention cameras? She can read all those forums dedicated to her own daughter, for crying out loud. They speak of anything but bluffs. She has her own online diary, which is still accessible until this day. She isn't your normal teenager, she's a superstar!

That was the problem; she was a bloody god damned superstar. She has everyone's eye on her skin, and she _once_ loved it. Who wouldn't? Everyone dreams of being a popular icon to music-lovers, teenagers and adults alike. Singing your own song, appearing in televisions, being praised, being envied, being worshipped. You get VIP passes to every movie; everything is just too good to be true.

Not.

Those were just the perks of being a pop star. The downside blows it all off. The intrigues, the controversies, scandals, you name it. Having everyone's eyes on you doesn't mean they've got something good to say. Sometimes, critics just badmouth you in the best way they can, pull you to their level of thinking and status in the society, and beat you into a pulp. That was what she always feared, for sooner or later, whether she try her very best to avoid it or not, it will come.

In the most unexpected way possible.

Would her mom even help her? She's too busy handling businesses here and there to even notice her downfall. She's really full of her demands that she even considered escaping from her clutches and live on her own, but no, she just had to install _another_ set of surveillance camera in their mansion to keep her from doing so. It's as if she's inside the jail when in fact, it was just her own _home_, if you could call it that. She never had freedom, and probably never will. She's been in this cruel world for sixteen years, and it was only this year that she _actually_dared making a change in herself without asking permission from her mother—and it was by _dyeing her brunette hair black_.

It was too small for everyone else, but it made her heart jump in mirth just to know that she can have her own happiness by doing such minuscule act of rebellion. Of course, she never wanted to really disobey her parents, but the way they were raising her was just getting on her nerves. I mean, a dyed hair is _nothing_ if it meant that it will go back to its original color soon. All you have to do is rinse and wait, then that's it. Why are they making such a great fuss over a simple problem?

It's either they love her too much or they just want to be the thorn of her almost-perfect life.

"Mikan-sama, you need to wake up now," Aya opened the oak doors carefully and letting it slam as she went in. Mikan nodded and got up, bringing her clothes with her as she went to take a bath.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"What was it that you both want me to do?" Mikan asked, careful not to slip any profanity that was bound to take place on a sentence soon. Her parents did their own best not to cringe at the almost-rude statement that she blurted out.

Yuka couldn't help but raise her perfect curve of eyebrow at that. Was she implying something other than what she actually wanted them to understand? She looked like she was hiding something else from them—she was hiding a certain emotion. She was bloody hiding, and they're bound to uncover it for themselves soon.

After all, she was bad at hiding things to them.

"Mikan, why did you dye your hair last night? I know it was for the sake of the concert but—" she just had to cut her goody-two-shoes dad before she starts to get a good deal of nosebleed from his all-too businesslike talk.

"I just want to feel free for once," she snapped, her patience getting lower by the second. This was the main reason why she didn't want to have these 'talks' with her parents; they just make her mood falter all the more. She didn't want to give them a reason to lock her up in the mansion like some kind of prisoner, so she just decided to zip her mouth shut after that comment.

"You want freedom? You sure are brave enough to even _ask_ for it, huh. You do understand I will never give you the said freedom you wanted, for you are just sixteen, for Pete's sake!" Yuka yelled hysterically, losing every ounce of poise she had. Yukihira tried to comfort her, to no avail.

"Darling, she's already sixteen, every teenager at her age wants to have some space—" but he was being cut off again.

"NO! I will not give her my blessing until she shows me that she's actually worth our trust," she concluded without any room for objection.

What they don't know is that Mikan Sakura can actually make room for everything.

"Whatever you say, that'll never change anything. I'll try to get the freedom I've always wanted for the past two years ever since I started my career. I'm growing up, mom! If you still see me as that nose-drip naïve girl, please, by all means, get that mental image out of your head. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be having a recording in an hour, and I need to get ready," was what she said that ended the conversation.

Yuka and Yukihira flinched at the sound of the oak door slamming shut.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"You must be tired, Mikan-sama," Aya prepared the bed as Mikan walked in, looking all tired as she struggled not to waste her voice any longer. She just nodded and trotted her way to the bathroom to bathe.

"Ahhh, a hot shower after work sure is nice..." Mikan mused and leaned her head to the supporter of the tub. Her phone vibrated; luckily it was position somewhere where she can just grab it. She flipped it open and muttered a rugged 'hello'.

"_Polka,"_was the masculine voice that shocked her to the point of almost dropping her phone to the water.

"H-How did you know my number, you dolt?" she yelled at the phone.

"_Psh, relax, will ya? I asked Imai. Besides, don't even worry about being stalked or anything, no one will spare you a second glance once they see your flatlands,"_he teased the now-fuming brunette.

"What the hell is your point of calling me?"

"_So here's the thing. Some stupid concert clash person told me to tell you this. You need to make a new song to present to them next week, same with my band...but, don't put the damned phone yet...we need to make a song for the Cyclone,"_

"The deadline's next week, then?" she inquired.

"_Don't make me repeat myself. Anyway, there'll be invitations, it must be there by tomorrow, if not the next day...oh dang it, just wait for it will ya?"_and the other line beeped.

"Wha—stupid Hyuuga," she muttered, lowering herself up to the shoulders. Then she thought of a topic for her new song...and then...

"That's it!" she shouted.

-•-

"Oi, strawberries, where's the copy of your song?" Natsume sat beside Mikan backstage as they prepared for their own performance. Mikan, who was busy doodling and humming while listening to her iPod didn't even bother acknowledging the guy.

"What the hell?" she exclaimed as Natsume rudely shoved her earphones away. "Why are you even here?" she added hotly.

"Weren't you listening? Stupid..." and Mikan just had to smack Natsume on the head with her paper.

"Anyway, I need to practice, see you later..." Mikan waved and disappeared amongst the throng of popular music icons getting ready for their own performances.

"Soooo, Natsume-kun..." Luna Koizumi, the Japanese teenage 'Lady GaGa' walked up to Natsume seductively with her weird outfit—which was a black shiny halter top that ended to her midrib, black _reaaaally_short shorts that ended about ten inches above her knee, a peep toe pumps that had silver linings at the inner parts, and her trusted fishnets. This time, she wore yellow.

Natsume scowled at her, silently demanding her to back off. She looked like she wouldn't budge, so he silently prayed for his bandmates to come look for him. As if on cue, they were there, looking for him, and he waved at them. Luna stared at him in disbelief.

"What the—" Luna was shoved away from the raven when Koko strutted in front of her.

"Sorry." he beamed a toothy grin as she continued to stare—this time, in disgust.

"If my grin makes her back off, then I'll grin forever," Koko noted to himself.

"Don't slack off. Remember track 9," Natsume hissed at them as they stood up to go upstage.

"We are deeply honored to have them here! The Crimson Storm!" the emcee's soothing voices boomed throughout the dome as the four dropouts made their way to the center. Fans screamed like what they always do.

"Minna..." Natsume started, his voice creating electric waves that made fangirls swoon like crazy.

"...shut up and listen," he finished rudely as Ruka started strumming.

_**(Natsume)**__I had nothing to say  
And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me  
__**(Ruka)**__I was confused  
__**(Natsume)**__And I live it all out to find_

_But I'm not the only person with these things in mind  
__**(Ruka)**__Inside of me  
__**(Natsume)**__But all that they can see the words revealed  
Is the only real thing that I got left to feel  
__**(Ruka)**__nothing to lose  
__**(Natsume)**__Just stuck hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own_

_And the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
__**(Ruka)**__Erase all the pain till it's gone  
__**(Natsume)**__I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

_And I got nothing to say._

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
__**(Ruka)**__I was confused  
__**(Natsume)**__Look at everywhere only to find.  
It is not the way I had imagined it all in my mind.  
__**(Ruka)**__So what am I  
__**(Natsume)**__What do I have but negativity  
Cause I can't trust no one by the way everyone is looking at me  
__**(Ruka)**__Nothing to lose  
__**(Natsume)**__Nothing to gain_

_I'm hollow and alone  
And the fault is my own  
And the fault is my own_

_I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
__**(Ruka)**__Erase all the pain till it's gone  
__**(Natsume)**__I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

_**(Ruka)**__I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
Cause I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
I will break away_

_I'll find myself today_

_**(Natsume)**__I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_What I thought was never real  
I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long.  
__**(Ruka)**__Erase all the pain till it's gone  
__**(Natsume)**__I wanna heal I wanna feel_

_Like I'm close to something real.  
I wanna find something I've wanted all along  
Somewhere I belong_

Every fan jumped up and down as they made a group bow and ran backstage while being bathed by pure black. Mikan heard the song, and was shocked by the meaning of it.

_'What was Hyuuga thinking when he made that song?'_she thought.

-•-

"That was greaaat..." Luna purred to Natsume as he passed by her accidentally.

"Tch," was all he said and walked away.

"And the next performer would be..." a female voice said in glee, "MIKAN SAKURA!" the man finished, successfully waking the tired fans out of their reverie. They also screamed, like what they did to Crimson Storm.

"Minna-san!" Mikan greeted, clad in her simple chic outfit.

"Sing with me, ne?" and she flashed her sunny beam to everyone as the beat started.

_I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The win, the window  
Though they know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Cause this is your night so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

_If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight_

_Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
This is your night so smile_

_Yeah yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in_

_Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in_

_It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style_

Everyone screamed in glee as she bowed gracefully and ran backstage. She met Hotaru while on the way to her room, bringing a black briefcase with papers sticking out of them.

The raven huffed, obviously worn out from what she just did. "I'm already really late, am I not?" she muttered while setting the heavy case down. Mikan fished out her copy of the duet song that she had to share with Natsume's band and waved it to Hotaru's face.

"Say who? It's not even Cyclone yet," she assured, giving her a look of mirth.

Hotaru eyed her warily. "Who made this?" she inquired, reading the lyrics critically.

"Oh, we did. Is it good?" the brunette asked, her eyes twinkling with excitement. Hotaru shrugged, not wanting to say more, when in reality, her mind's in turmoil.

_'Something's up with the two of them,'_

Maybe so.

-•-

"Let's welcome, Crimson Storm and Mikan Sakura for the Cyclone!" the usual soothing voices boomed and ricocheted off the dome as people shouted at the top of their lungs, eagerly waiting for the aforementioned performers that was going to present another awesome song.

Then they appeared amidst oceans of black, spotlights hovering over them. Mikan changed her outfit from the chic-style to normal attire while Natsume had a hat worn like Ne-Yo's.

"Minna-san! Please sing with us!" Mikan spoke and people went all gaga, chanting their name over and over. She smiled at them and the dramatic intro boomed as they sang in perfect melody...

_**(Both)**__Fall in love motto suki natteiino?  
Kimi ga saigo no koibito nano?  
Shinji taiyo shinji sasete forever_

Fans from every direction chanted their name and swayed to the soft metallic instrumental. Mikan and Natsume looked at each other in a starry-eyed manner as they too swayed to the melody.

_**(Mikan)**__Nemure nu yoru wa kimi no namae  
Tsubuyaitemiru again  
Soredakedemata setsuna kunatte  
Yomikaesu kimi no mail  
Ichibyou goto ai takunaru_

_**(Natsume)**__Mayonaka demo ton dekukedo_

_Do you feel the same baby?_

_**(Mikan)**__Wagamamade kowaku naru_

_**(Both)**__I wanna believe this feeling is real_

_**(Both)**__Fall in love motto suki natteiino?  
Kimi ga saigo no koibito nano?  
Shinji taiyo shinji sasete forever_

_**(Both)**__Fall in love mou nanimo iranai  
Kakegaenai kimiigai  
Tsunaida te wo hanasa naide forever_

_**(Natsume)**__Hajimete no kimochi arikitarijanai  
Daiji nimini cooperaiyo baby  
Okubyou na kimi no kokoro wo zenbu  
I promise you mamoru kara  
Unmei gaarunonara_

_**(Both)**__Zutto no imi give me yubikiri_

_Do you feel the same baby?_

_**(Natsume)**__Sore ga kimi to kanji teru_

_**(Both)**__I wanna believe this feeling is real  
Fall in love motto suki natteiino?  
Kimi ga saigo no koibito nano?  
Shinji taiyo shinji sasete forever_

_**(Both)**__Fuyu no seiza mo natsu no yuugure mo_

_**(Mikan)**__Futaride zutto_

_**(Both)**__Mitsu meteitai_

Natsume tapped his foot to the beat.

_**(Both)**__Fall in love daki shimerareruto  
Naze naki takunarundarou ?  
Afure dashi te tomera renai forever  
Fall in love mou nanimo iranai  
Kakegaenai kimiigai  
Owari nanten naito itte forever_

_**(Mikan)**__Falling...Falling in love  
Baby Baby_

_**(Natsume)**__Baby Baby_

_**(Both)**__Do you feel the same?_

_**(Natsume)**__Oh!Oh!_

_**(Mikan)**__Do you feel the same baby?_

Everyone squealed in happiness brought by such romantic song.

Everything happened at once.

While Mikan was about to run backstage, Natsume grabbed her and spun her gently to her feet, leaving her slightly breathless. In front of the dazzled crowd, he did the most unimaginable thing possible.

His tender lips made contact with her slightly open ones.

Everyone saw the act, some clicking their cameras away, while _others_ fumed in envy. But what mattered most was the impression of the press, which was relying on bribes from different personalities. They don't actually care whether they step on somebody's career or not, what they care about is the cash that they get.

Hotaru peeked and was surprised to see the two of them in a compromising act. She shook her head and went back to Mikan's room.

_'Stupid Mikan. Of all people, why fall in love with the most dangerous one?'_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"Hello, Japan Times?" a syrupy voice spoke.

"_Yes? Who's this please?"_

"You don't need to know who I am. I have some fresh news for you..."

"_Certainly, madame. What is it?"_

"Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga of the band Crimson Storm are already dating."

"_Thank you so much for the information madame! I am very delighted! This will absolutely make it to the front page tomorrow!"_

"Goodbye..." then she hang up. The young woman checked her glitter-painted nails and a smirk made its way to her coated lips.

"You will soon go down, _Mikan Sakura_," she muttered and pierced Mikan's shocked image on a photograph with a sharp tungsten dart.

**End of chapter.**

A/N: Nicx kouhai, sorry for if you find it lame. Anyway, thanks so much for keeping up with me after all those times that I popped in and out of this world. What'ya think? Is it bad or what? I'm just recovering from a serious case of writer's block, so you can always criticize me all you want and that'd make me really happy. :) Go on and review, yeah? Thanks a bunch. Constructive criticisms, flames, or just plain loving will be much accepted. Love you guys, stay cool. :)

_Post script:_Please do listen to the songs while reading this...pleaaaase~

Much love,

Ria.x

Re-edited: Apr 29, 2011 / 12:32 AM


	4. Chapter 4: The Terror

Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm terribly sorry for the long hiatus and the silence of this fic. I was trying to find my inspiration for this thing. But here you go, the promised chapter.

Disclaimer: You know the drill; I do not own Gakuen Alice in any way.

**,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.**

**Feud of the Bands**

-_Ria Lee_

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

_"__Prodigious birth of love it is to me__, t__hat I must love a loathed enemy.__"_

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

_SLAP!_

Mikan's head whipped to the side as she prepared to receive another blow from her mother. The latter almost had a conniption after hearing about the unexpected _kiss_ after the Cyclone. It was no doubt the most surprising moment of the whole concert. Everybody present almost fainted as they saw the archenemies share a very intimate kiss under the limelight. Planned or not, nobody really knew nor cared; what they are most concerned about is the _blooming relationship_ of the two people and how it happened so fast. Just the other day, they were bantering nonstop over inane things and now they share something only suited for those in love.

**FLASHBACK**

_Cameras from different angles and different brands held by people from all walks of life clicked away like glitters as they watched the scene in awe. Writers quickly whipped out their notepads as they scribbled rather rashly with smug looks. Meanwhile, the two teenagers upstage, the reason for all the commotion, were just too caught up in the moment to care. A look of shock was painted all over their faces as they tried to register what just happened. _

_Natsume blinked twice, as if someone—or something—just snapped him out of his reverie and pulled his lips from hers, leaving her gasping for air as their lips had been glued for a couple of minutes not less than three. She quickly regained her feet, acting like nothing happened in front of the fans, squealed a tongue-twisting 'Goodbye!' and left without a word._

_But for the second time that night, Natsume caught her arm once again; this time, while she was half-running towards her dressing room. She tried to free her arms, to no avail. Natsume was too strong for her, and the grip was slowly leaving a mark on her skin, making her flinch in pain._

"_Y-You're hurting me," she whimpered, head to one side, trying to hide her embarrassment and trying so hard to control the temper brewing through her. _

'_If he thought I am _that_ easy, then he picked the wrong person. I am not backing down from this jerk.'_

"_Look, I'm really sorry if I did that. It's just…fanservice, if you ever know anything about that," he stopped momentarily and ran his fingers through his raven hair, obviously frustrated with all the unexpected events popping out from one place to another. Mikan, on the other hand, almost had a fit when she heard that certain word._

"_Seriously? What the _fuck_ were you thinking then, huh? Did you not think of my reputation, or at least, YOURS? Kissing me in public will not make our families end the bloody feud at all; you're just trying to rekindle the almost-dying fire," she gushed, slowly making _another_ scene backstage. Natsume stared at her, unwavered, looking up for more reasons to prove that it was, as what he was proposing, a _fanservice_._

"_The last time I checked, _Polka_, you seemed too caught up in the moment and you looked like you were _enjoying_ it back then-" his haughty comment made a hand target his left cheek, leaving a mark there. He winced, not expecting such strong comeback from a svelte person like her. He looked at her as he was cradling his abused cheek; she was literally fuming with anger now, as she was heaving her breath whilst looking at him with those darkened eyes._

"_What you did, what you said, made me loathe you even more," she stared at him with her eyes full of fury and continued, "Just because we've done so many things these past few days doesn't mean I already consider you as my friend. Don't get too full of yourself, _Hyuuga_," she spat his name with disgust, "We are still on a feud, we do not let ourselves be of connection to any of our rivals more so acquaint with them. You and your family disgust me, all your dirty midnight businesses disgust me, _you_ disgust me. Now sod off." And she gracefully turned her heel as she sauntered off, leaving Natsume wondering whatever she was rambling on about._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"You are going to explain everything, Sakura Mikan. FROM. THE. VERY. BEGINNING. You understand what I'm saying?" Yuka, almost red in the face, sat down and waited for her daughter to explain her side of the story—as she's already been hearing countless of versions everywhere in the world wide web—but Mikan remained defiant. She was already fed up with all the _commands_ her mother does. She does not care if she was practically disobeying her; she was full of it all.

"Don't you realize that you're _strangling_ me too much? For seventeen long years you have been keeping me in this prison you call a _home_, dictating me on what to do, what not to do, where I should go, heck, you even choose the friends I hang out with! Mom, you can't _baby_ me every single time! I'm not a kid anymore; I can handle myself pretty well now—"

**SLAP!**

Mikan's head flew to the side once more, and all her unspoken pleas came rushing out of her in a form of tears. She wiped them off real fast, only to have Yuka catch her hand.

"You rude, rambunctious brat; have you got no respect at all? All these things—" she pointed all the things in her room "—all these, I have given it all to you! Now, you complain and tell me you are exactly capable of controlling yourself when you are not! YOU WILL NOT LET ANYONE CONTROL YOURSELF EXCEPT ME! You don't have the right to talk back because I am giving you all the luxury you need! You understand me?" Yuka, for the first time in her life, shrieked in front of her daughter. Mikan was shocked, as never heard her mother raise her voice once. But she regained her façade and spoke in a voice too small, but delivered a message so huge.

"No…I don't."

And then she walked off.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"Mikan, where have you been? I've been trying to contact you nonstop today," Anna gushed as soon as she and Nonoko pulled out of the hug with the brunette. She had been worried sick about her after a certain unknown caller told her that the brunette had to be present in the press conference of Japan Times regarding a rumor about her and Natsume. Hotaru, on the other hand, stared at her for a long while, trying to break through her thin wall with her amethyst orbs. Something is most definitely up, she mused. It's not everyday that you see such cheerful person as Mikan look so sullen. It was when Hotaru almost started to understand that Mikan explained everything.

"She did WHAT? How could she do that to you?" Nonoko's eyes were on fire as they all lent their ears. Mikan smiled sadly which made her eyes water a bit.

"I don't even understand. It's not even my fault that his icky lips came rushing down on mine, I don't even know if he planned it just to make fun of me, lastly, I DIDN'T EVEN LIKE IT, nor do I care if I do! Heck, I don't even like him at all!" she was almost hollering that made a few people turn sternly towards them, only to have their glares turn into soft gazes and shocked ones after they realized it was the _famous _Sakura Mikan. Hotaru elbowed her which made her realize she was becoming quiet loud and smiled sheepishly.

"Uhh… Sorry, I guess," she murmured and turned away to proceed with her conversation with her buds, not noticing a rather nosy fellow with glasses on, harshly scribbling through some spare tissue paper as a makeshift for notepad. He has his smug face on, admiring his work and quickly went out of the café.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

"Good morning to the press and to the guest stars who'll be up for the hot seat for today, this is Hanazono Momori of the Japan Times," the host, Momo, officially opened the press conference and introduced the guests, who, incidentally _not_, are our lovely protagonists.

"Please help me welcome, Sakura Mikan-chan and Hyuuga Natsume-kun!" the press clapped, nosy eyes all ready to spot an aura between the two and each cooking up a steamy, baseless story in their heads. Others were starting to open their little notepads and clicks of pen could be heard from a distance. The two appeared from the backstage and were greeted with lightning flashes of trusty cameras. Momo ushered them both to sit down and once again, introduced them to the press.

"Once again, Sakura Mikan-chan and Hyuuga Natsume-kun!" the fans, who were rather _far_ from the whole press conference, were hollering in response, with their own cameras clicking away, only to be reprimanded by the guards. Mikan waved to them and greeted them with a sweet smile. Natsume, on the other hand, did not like the whole idea of a press conference that much, and just slumped on his seat as he did a lazy wave to his fans.

"So, shall we start this presscon?" Momo beamed at them and signaled the first reporter to start the whole procedure.

"Good morning to the two of you, I'm from the Nippon News Daily," the two muttered a greeting in response and the reporter continued, "So, how are you today?" in which the two just replied _Okay_ and _Good!_ The gangly reporter flipped her notepad and immediately continued so as to not waste any more time, "I heard so many rumors about you two, including a certain duet this coming June. When are you going to confirm this leaked plan?"

Natsume eyed Mikan and, seeing that the brunette doesn't look like she wanted to answer, huffed and reached for the microphone as he prepared for a speech in his head.

"Yes, there will be a Cyclone tour this June which not only includes _Sakura-san_ but also other singers," he drawled, slightly surprising Mikan with the whole formalities. _What is wrong with him and is sarcastic approach to people now?_

The presscon included some writers from different magazines, may it be international or not. Contrary to the belief of someone—coughAnnacough—it was not that eventful at all, until a nerdy member of the press got the microphone and flashed Mikan a sinister grin, something nobody has ever done before. Natsume probably noticed this too, as he pierced the man with his cold stare. The man, finally realizing that he was being watched, nervously cleared his throat before he spoke out.

"U-uhh, good morning Natsume-kun and Mikan-_chan_," his added emphasis on Mikan was unnoticeable, but not to the two. Natsume eyed him warily as Mikan tried not to fidget. Natsume motioned for him to continue.

"I'm Fujiwaka Akiha from Japan Today. U-uhh, I just heard this _yesterday_, on my way to grab some lunch I overheard a couple of people talking about Mikan-chan not liking the kiss that you two shared during the last concert of the Crimson Storm. I mean, how could any sane girl not like the feeling of being kissed by the one and only Natsume Hyuuga, right?" he added with a wry smile as the audience—particularly, the girls—squealed in response and were dreamily gazing at a bored-looking Natsume.

"So, is this rumor true?" he left the question open for any one of them to answer, but as soon as Natsume grabbed the microphone from Mikan, he immediately followed it up.

"…Mikan-chan?" he added tersely and watched Natsume narrow his blood red orbs into his direction as Mikan got the contraption from him. Akiha felt his lips tug up in a smirk as he watched the scene unfold before his very eyes.

"First of all, Akiha-san, I'm afraid that wasn't what _I _was implying when you overheard _us_ talking that day. Secondly, I believe it is our business and eavesdropping is not so good at all, especially for people like you, since you only look for facts and not some mere hearsay," Mikan responded, slightly shocking the people by the backstage, namely Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. Not only was she retorting intelligently, but she was explicitly lying in front of the press! They knew what exactly that meant, and did not comment on it further.

But Hotaru knew better. She knew there will be more to this topic than ever, and since the talk they shared yesterday has been exposed to the public, she feared for the worst. They have been talking about _her_, and it was not impossible that the reporter heard it. She could only pray for the best.

Akiha, on the other hand, was greatly irked by the fact that the audience cheered and agreed Mikan for what she has to say. Some even jeered and pointed fingers as he slowly shrunk to his seat. Thinking about possible retorts, he came up with a brilliant beyond brilliant idea. With the crowd giving off side-comments, he then turned his microphone on and, casting a glance at her almost uncertain façade, he began to talk in a bored voice.

"Since I assume no one is on my side right now, I'll have another rumor to confirm. Well, _Miss_ Mikan," it was Mikan's first time hearing him address her with English formalities, as everyone has been calling her with –sama, -chan, and –san earlier. Natsume, on the other hand, was roused from his bored reverie and looked at him pointedly, as if urging him to continue.

"It also came to my assumption that young as you are, you have been experiencing child abuse, courtesy of your mother, the _great_ Azumi Yuka? Any explanation for that?" and as he lowered the microphone down, he looked at her with a manic smile plastered on his nerdy face.

'_Think you're so clean, do you? Well, let's see you whimper in pain as memories invade your bird brain!'_

Mikan was shocked as hell. She did not ever think of it as child abuse or whatsoever. She had been used to such punishment since she was just 12. She reached out for the microphone, only to have Natsume grab it seconds before she even had the chance to touch it.

"I'm afraid you are meddling with her privacy with that question," he pointed out, which made the fans squeal in agreement and some even taunting the reporter's logical ability, something which greatly annoyed him to bits. Mikan quietly cowered as she tried to formulate a string of coherent thoughts to match that of Akiha. She knew her mom is watching at this very moment, and she knew she'd be in trouble soon, but that did not stop her from grabbing the microphone from Natsume and answering bravely.

"I'm sorry, but I could not answer your que—" but then her train of thought has been cut by Akiha himself, slowly making a scene as he was thrashing desperately.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST ADMIT THAT YOUR MOTHER SLAPPED YOU FOR KISSING HYUUGA, FOR NOT FOLLOWING HER ORDERS OF AVOIDING HIM AND FOR COMPLAINING OF BEING CONTROLLED?" he shouted through the microphone as guards were trying to get him out of stage, his voice drowned by audience gossiping. Mikan sat there stupidly as she felt tears slowly welling up, unable to say anything else for the moment. Momo, sensing the tension upstage, eagerly ended the press conference with a very quick goodbye. The three ladies rushed to Mikan's side just as she was about to stand up and ran up to them.

"Hush, hush, Mikan. You don't have to blame yourself," Hotaru consoled the brunette as soon as they got to the dressing room. Mikan continued to sob even after numerous efforts of stopping her. Finally, they just gave up and let Mikan mope over spilled milk. It was until someone knocked that Mikan hastily wiped the tears away. Nonoko opened the door, only to reveal the person they never thought would approach them.

Natsume.

"Polka—" he started, but Mikan prematurely cut in.

"If that's alright, I would like you to leave. I am in no mood to listen to your antics, as you can see," Hotaru eyed them with a mysterious glint.

"Look, if you'd just listen to me—" and for the second time, he was cut off mid-sentence—which greatly irked him.

"Listen to you give off sarcastic comments about how much of a crybaby I am, or how pathetic I looked earlier, after being told that I was abused by my own mother? Am I not right? Tell me, Hyuuga, was it fun seeing me crumble down? Huh? Or do you want to add more of the insults you've done? GO ON, HURT ME FOR ALL I CARE!" she half-shouted and ran off to the rest room adjacent to where she was sitting, leaving all of them eat up her dust.

"Hyuuga, I think you heard her enough. If she really wants to talk to you, she will definitely do that in her own time," and Hotaru closed the door shortly. She then faced the twins and took a deep breath while sinking to her chair.

"Mikan is in for another slapping session when she gets home, I'm sure of that," she muttered, rubbing her temples in desperate thinking.

"She most definitely is. I just hope she won't explode in front of that demon again," Anna agreed.

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

**End of chapter**

_,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,._

Credits to **mishaa** for doing a wonderful job at beta-reading this chapter. =) Love you man! :D


	5. Author's Note: Will be deleted later

Greetings to you, someone who made it this far. This isn't a continuation of the fic I'm writing, as you can see, and I'll be deleting this part as soon as I will be done editing and re-posting my stuff—as well as adding more chapters to this fic. Anyway, I just want to say thank you for your valiant support and for providing me with awesome reviews.

So, I'm here to say that I'll be putting **Feud of the Bands** in a halt first—kinda like a hiatus—because I'll be editing it and then repost it to clear up the messy plotline. Also, I'll complete it first before posting so that I won't have to go through the trouble of making the next chapter without much understanding of what just happened in the last one. As you know, I update this once every year—something I am very much ashamed of—and I just have to re-read everything and then try to remember the whole gist of the story to make the next chapter. I'm tired of going through all the shenanigans so…yeah.

I hope you understand. Thanks so much, and before I go, let me just make some shameless plugging of my own:

Please vote for my entry in the Gakuen Alice Oneshot Challenge, entitled **Kismet**. I know it's not that much, but please give it a try. I'm really, really feeling awkward about this entire plugging thing, so I hope you vote for me. :D Thank you! The link is in my profile, by the way—so you won't get tired looking for it.

Thanks so mucho!

Ria Lee, over and out.


End file.
